User blog:Telaruhn/Octavian, The Harpoon Gunman
I've created a hybrid mage/ranged carry, a champion that can scale well with both AP and AD. His kit is also very AoE-oriented, focused on applying his passive and then wreaking havoc on his enemies. He's a harpoon-gun wielding, piranha-throwing machine!! As always, let me know what you think! |alttype = |date = TBA |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 395 (+76) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 48 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+3%) |range = 550 |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.5) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.6) |speed = 335 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities Octavian’s next basic attack within 6 seconds splinters, dealing a percentage of Octavian's attack damage as physical damage to 3 additional targets 300 units away from the primary target. The splinters also apply the Coral Harpoons debuff. |leveling= % AD}} |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Octavian fires a spray of thick black ink from his harpoon gun in a cone, dealing magic damage and blinding all enemies hit for 2 seconds. |cooldown= |range=950 |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling= }} }} Launches a magical harpoon that moves in a zig-zag formation, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit based on a flat amount plus a percentage of their current health. The bonus damage based on current health cannot exceed 200. |leveling= of enemy's current health |range=1200 |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Unleashes a pack of piranhas at the target area, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies for 2 seconds on impact. For 4 seconds after, the piranhas remain in the area, applying Grievous Wounds and a damage-over-time bleeding effect that deals physical damage over 4 seconds, reapplying itself every second that enemies remain in the area. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Recommended Items Lore Born in Ionia, Octavian was orphaned and rescued as an infant by a Bilgewater sea captain, who found him floating in a basket made of reeds out on the sea. Raising him into adolescence, the captain saw that the child was adept at fishing, and took a liking to all sorts of water creatures, particularly piranhas, which they had encountered while sailing on the Serpentine River. With this in mind, the captain gave Octavian an old harpoon gun that he had found long ago. The gun was rusted, and the harpoons were encrusted with coral and on the verge of splintering. Octavian didn’t seem to mind; the gun still shot like new and soon became his prized possession. One day, while sailing on the Guardian’s Sea with a food shipment, the ship suddenly became enveloped in enormous, orange-spotted tentacles, crushing wooden masts and planks in its path, while crew members flew helplessly into the ocean. Before he could react, Octavian stumbled from the stern of the boat, harpoon gun in hand. Underwater, he could see the cause of the chaos - a giant squid! The squid writhed as crates of salted meat and barrels of fruit sank into the murky depths. Though unsure of what angered the squid, Octavian shot one of his harpoons, aiming for the squid's delicate eye. Unlike something he had ever seen before, the harpoon began to glow blue and zig-zag furiously before piercing the giant squid's pupil. The mollusk recoiled, spraying a blast of dark ink. Amidst the inky backdrop, Octavian saw the sea captain, the man he called his father. The captain's body slowly sank, lifeless, blood seeping from his mouth. At the sight of this, Octavian became angry, not only because his father was dead, but because there was nothing he could have done to save him. Suddenly, his gun glistened, absorbing the thick ink that was forming around Octavian. In the distant clearing, towards the mainland, he saw a massive school of... fish? coming in his direction. Their teeth were sharp, ready for a meal... Could it be... Piranhas! Hundreds of piranhas charged at the squid, sinking their teeth into its flesh. The squid, in its wrath, swung its tentacles and continued to spray ink before the entire scene was blotted out by the black cloud. Octavian watched in apprehension as the cloud subsided. All that remained was the school of piranhas, and the squid was nowhere to be found. One of the piranhas swam up to Octavian, saying "Call upon us anytime you are needed." Octavian nodded, and with that, the piranhas vanished. Octavian emerged to the surface of the water to find the aftermath of the wreckage. Bodies lay face down among waterlogged planks, assorted fruit, and torn sails. No sign of life. With the gravesite before him left to rot, Octavian swam to shore. Upon arriving, Octavian noticed his harpoon gun had jammed. Squeezing the trigger, a continous spray of black ink erupted from the gun. Dropping the gun and falling to his knees, Octavian thought, Did my gun... Just shoot ink? To his amazement, he realized that his father did not give him just any old harpoon gun. With this prize in hand, he traveled to the Institute of War where he began his new life in the League of Legends. Something this magical shouldn't be wasted. "Though Octavian himself is nothing spectacular, his ability to call upon the creatures and powers of the water is something to fear." Quotes Upon Selection *''"Fresh or salty, the water is my playground."'' Attacking *''"I will end them."'' *''"Harpooned."'' *''"Taking ‘em out!"'' *''"One by one."'' *''"I’ll give ‘em my all!"'' *''"The rivers will run red."'' Movement *''"Fluid as water."'' *''"Swiftly!"'' *''"I hunt in the tides."'' *''"Moving right along."'' *''"No rest for the wicked."'' *''"Taking caution."'' *''"Swim with the fishes."'' Taunt *''"You're gunnin' for a harpoon through the chest!"'' *''"Somehow, it all ends with you dead."'' Joke *''"Shot through the heart... and I'm to blame."'' *''"I'm not that charming... so don't get distracted!"'' Upon Using Feeding Frenzy *''"Feast your eyes on this!"'' *''"Snack time!"'' *''"Go, my piranhas!"'' Changelog Category:Custom champions